All She Knew Were Lies
by carriemarie78
Summary: Daniel didn't really die Cora held him hostage after she "killed" him. Regina was pregnant and when she gave birth to her child the child died during child birth. How is the chilf being raised by Daniel and what happenes when Regina's 16 year old daughter and Daneil show up in Storybrooke? Will it be a happy ending? Mother/daughter StableQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator's POV**

_"Daddy!" little Chloe said with her light brown hair, just like her father's, bounced up and down with each step she took. He scooped her up from the ground and spun her around hearing the giggles that brought light to his world. _

_"Oh my little princess you are getting bigger every day!" Daniel said sitting the six year old on a log. Chloe let out a small laugh. _

_"Daddy I got to get bigger! I want to be able to fight to save momma!" She said sitting up tall looking at Daniel with her dark eyes that looked just like her mothers. He gave her a slight smile not wanting her to see the true pain behind it. _

_"Of course my darling!" He said tickling Chloe. She let out giggles as she pushed away her fathers hands and attempted to run away but her picked her up and placed her back to where she was just sitting. _

_"Daddy when can I see momma again? I miss her!" Chloe said as tears feel from her eyes. Daniel sighed setting his daughter on his lap. _

_"Sweetie I will try my hardest to find her! But I can't tell you that story until you are grown more." He said smiling down at Chloe. Chloe smiled at him seeing the tears in his eyes. _

_"I bet you can't catch me!" Chloe said jumping off her father's lap and running off into the forest. He smiled and quickly chased after her. _

_"Dad?" Daniel shook his head and looked at his daughter who stood tall in front of him with her light hair moving with the wind. He merely smiled at her grabbing her shoulder. _

"There is something you may need to know about your mother." Daniel said looking to his sixteen year old. He thought of how he should tell his child that her mother was evil. Time was frozen when Regina cast the curse and now they can finally get to her.

"What is is dad?" She says stopping in the middle of the forest. He smiles at her slightly hoping she would not worry.

"You know Queen Regina?" He questioned hoping she did't know all the terrible things that her own mother did because of her own grandmother.

"She cast this terrible curse! Does she have mom?" She questioned and he led her over to their favorite place to sit. The old tree still lay in the same spot it was twenty eight years ago like it was waiting for them to return and sit on it like they did every time they had an important talk.

"Sweetie, your mother was so loving but her mother wasn't." Chloe gave him a confused look. She could see the pain in his eyes and she gripped her father's hands.

"What happened?" She questioned hoping her mother wasn't dead. He sighed looking into his daughter's eyes so much like her mother's. He felt like her was with Regina again. He then looked at the innocence written on her face. He let out a sigh.

"Your mother is Regina darling." Chloe jumped off the tree and pulled her hands away looking at him with disbelief. This was far worse than finding out her mother was dead. Regina was such a terrible person she ruined lives and Chloe was her daughter and it made her want to scream.

"No! She is evil daddy!" Chloe yelled sounding so much like her mother did when talking about Cora.

"Princess, she was so kind but her mother turned her heart black when she killed me in front of her." Chloe covered her mouth it was all to much to handle. She felt tears fall.

"Why?" Was all she managed to get out. Daniel sighed and stood up and tried to grab Chloe's hand but she pulled away. "I want to know why!" She practically screamed.

"Cora, your grandmother, wanted Regina to marry the king, Snow White's father, but she loved me and we were going to run away. Cora faked killing me knowing it would make Regina the way she wanted her. She wanted her to rule the kingdom with evil. Then she had you! She loved you so much Chloe! Your grandmother gave you to me and I could hear Regina's sobs but I had to leave or she would have killed you! When Cora took you away from her that was the last straw." Chloe didn't know how to feel she felt that she should have anger to her mother but she felt no emotion she was to confused.

"Lets go get her then." She merely stated picking her supplies up and leading the way. She was going to get to Storybrooke if it killed her.

*break*

Regina stared at her hands. She couldn't stop thinking of her daughter for some strange reason. She remembered hearing her mother say her daughter was dead and she remembers sobbing at the lose of the only thing that gave her happiness anymore. She couldn't bear the pain of losing her and she did.

She shook the thoughts of that day out of her head and sighed remembering she got to see Henry today. She walked into her bathroom staring at the mirror she has never gotten up the courage to look at her daughter before. That day was the worst day in her entire life and she couldn't handle seeing her little girl suffer.

_She felt the contractions tighter her torso as her father held onto her hand. _

_"Regina push the brat out!" Her mother screamed clearly getting annoyed. She wasn't happy at all with this pregnancy and it was clear on her face as she didn't even want to look at the child being born. _

_"Sweetie it will be alright!" Her father said knowing Cora's words made her worry. The doctor they had called frowned not hearing the child's cries._

_"What is wrong with her?" Regina asked terrified for her daughters life. Then Cora turned with actual worry on her face like she truly cared for the child. _

_"She isn't alive Regina. I am so sorry!" The doctor said as he was about to lift the child to her only to have Cora snatch it away. _

_"No Mother I want to hold her!" Regina said with tears falling. She tried to get up but felt pain rush through her back making her fall back onto the pillows. _

_"No. I can't let you hold her it will only make you mourn the loved one you have lost." Cora said knowing her that this would break her daughter, she saw how pale and lifeless the little girl was in her arms. Most children you can't tell what they would end up looking like but she was gorgeous just like her mother had been. Cora gave a little smile as a tear stared ti form, but she wiped it before it could even form. What was wrong with her she didn't have any feeling for this child she hated it. Or did she._

_Cora stormed out without saying a word only to hear her daughters pleas from behind her. She knew she had to do a spell quick that could bring back the child. She ran into her vault and opened her spell book. She remembered seeing the spell and laughing she wondered why someone would want to save the life of a newborn child but now she had the use. _

_After mixing up a potion she started to spinning wheel and pricked the child's finger. Soon she let out a little cry and her eyelids opened to reveal brown eyes much like her mothers. She smiled up at her grandmother like she knew what she had done. Cora knew that it wasn't all good the child may be alive but is cursed in a way that would be difficult to break. _

_Cora began to walk back to her daughters room and she could hear her crying but stopped dead in her tracks. What about Daniel? She thought remembering he was being kept down in the vaults. She looked down at the child and knew to keep her daughter she had to get rid of Daniel and she knew exactly how_

_"Stand up!" Regina yelled in the glow of the lantern to Daniel who was sitting._

_"What do you want?" Daniel said in a cruel voice. Cora only smiled. _

_"A favor." Cora merely stated. Anger filled Daniel. _

_"Why should I help you!" Daniel screamed. Cora stood in to light so Daniel could see the bundle. _

_"To save your daughters life." Daniel looked at Cora in shock. _

_"My daughter?" He questioned not knowing that Regina was even pregnant. _

_"Oh yes Regina thinks she is dead and I need you both gone!" Cora said opening the cell door handing Daniel the child. Daniel looked at his beautiful little girl and immediately fell in love with her. _

_"What shall I do?" Daniel asked knowing he would have to do more than raise the child. _

_"Leave and never return go far away from here. No matter what if you come anywhere near my daughter I won't kill you but I will make you watch as I kill your daughter." Daniel nodded leaving the fault only pausing hearing the sad yells from his true love for there daughter. He unwrapped the child from the blanket and handed it to Cora._

_"Give this to her so she can always remember her child." with that Daniel left and didn't come back knowing that risking that would kill his daughter._

Regina lifted her hand up to the mirror only to stop herself knowing she still wouldn't be able to bear the sight of her daughter's lifeless body. She went into her room and found the little pink blanket that was torn and tattered from years of being held and cried onto. It was merely a blank blanket that Regina intended on sewing her daughter's name onto later. She already knew the name. Her and Daniel loved the name. She scared that her mother would hate it but she knew. Chloe was just right.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

"How did you find that magic bean?" Chloe questioned her father as they made there way towards the lake. Daniel smiled remembering when her got the bean from the garden Regina and him grew before the incident.

"Your mother and I had a garden." He said smiling to his daughter who seemed to be accepting the fact that her mother was Regina the evil queen.

"How did you manage to grow those beans though father?" She questioned. Chloe may be young but she knew a lot about magic. He stopped and grinned at her.

"Why so many questions huh?" He said receiving the smile he wanted from her.

"I don't know I guess its just.. I want to know about how she was before she cast that curse." Chloe said feeling her heart full of confusion. Daniel smiled and began walking again.

"Well your mother loved horse back riding she was one of the best. I fell in love with her at first sight." Chloe smiled happy that she could finally know of her mother. Whenever she would ask her father about her before he would ignore the question or say she was to young.

"Then what happened?" Chloe questioned knowing love conquers all. Daniel sighed.

"She changed. Her mother was a terrible woman and I hope you will never have to meet her! She destroys all happiness and love in one swipe!" Chloe looked away and sighed.

"I want to meet her daddy. I know that I said she was evil but I still love her!" she said with tears in her big brown eyes. Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We shall be there in no time!" he said placing the bean into the ground.

*break*

The dust of smoke disappeared as Daniel stepped away from the hole in the ground.

"Chloe?" He yelled seeing a forest surrounding them.

"Over here!" Chloe yelled from the side of the hill they were on and she was pointing to the small town below.

"We are here!" Daniel says with his heart pounding. He wanted to hold Regina close to him once again he wanted to help her repair the damage that her terrible mother caused, but most of all he wanted his princess to meet her mother.

"Will she love me daddy?" Chloe said as they walked through the town getting some strange looks but most just ignored their strange attire.

"Of course sweetie! She may have turned into the evil queen but she still loves you dearly!" Daniel said trying to lie. He had no idea how much Regina has changed she could still be the woman who he fell in love with but it could always be to late to change her.

"Daniel?" Daniel turned to see a woman he didn't recognize from a distance but as soon as he say those green eyes he knew.

"Snow?" He questioned. Snow went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you died!" She exclaimed trying to process the fact that Daniel was standing right in front of her. "What happened when Emma and I were gone?" She said to herself.

"Could you tell me where Regina is? I haven't been able to see her yet!" Snow's eyes widened.

"She doesn't know your here?" She said feeling a sense of joy inside her knowing that this could change Regina back to the loving woman that saved her from death when she was only a child.

"No, she doesn't even know of our daughter, Chloe, she thinks Chloe is dead." Daniel said pointing to his daughter who waved shyly at Snow. She knew exactly who Snow was ,the queen ,and she couldn't help but get nervous.

"Wow. She will be so happy! Umm she is probably at Mr Gold's or Granny's they are both around the corner!" she said smiling. Daniel smiled at her.

"Thank you Snow!" He said and Snow smiled.

"Of course!" Daniel turned in time to call after Snow again and she turned just in time.

"Don't blame yourself anymore!" He said quickly turning not waiting for her reaction.

*break*

They checked Granny's and Mr Gold's not finding Regina only people who were amazed with Daniel being alive and the fact that Chloe was their child.

"Maybe we should go to Granny's and take up her offer to stay there tonight then look more in the morning!" Daniel suggested seeing the bags under Chloe's eyes. Chloe wanted to fight back with him but she knew there was no use she was about to drop from exhaustion.

"Promise?" Chloe said grabbing onto her father's arm sounding like his little girl again.

"Of course princess! Now maybe before that we..." Daniel was interrupted with the voice he knew so very well.

"Daniel?" They both turned to see Regina staring at Daniel with puffy red eyes, you could tell she had been crying for hours, coming out of Mr. Hooper's office.

"Regina?" He said. Regina didn't need anymore proof she ran into his arms and he held onto her tightly.

"I thought I lost you!" She sobbed onto his shoulder. Daniel squeezed her one last time and let her go wiping her tears with his thumb.

"You could never lose me! You know that!" He said smiling at her. Regina looked behind Daniel to see a beautiful young girl no older than sixteen looking at them with tear filled eyes trying to keep them at bay. Daniel must have seen Regina staring at Chloe because he walked behind his daughter and grabbed her shoulders.

"Regina I know this may be a lot but this is Chloe..." Daniel was going to say more but Chloe pulled away from him and stepped forward towards Regina and looked deep into her eyes. Regina knew those eyes they were her own eyes yet they were softer and filled with innocence. Regina felt her stomach twist as tears streamed down Chloe's face. Chloe was going to be her daughter's name.

"Daniel?" Regina questioned not knowing how to approach the situation she was confused yet she had so much joy. Daniel gave her a tear filled smile and looked down at Chloe causing Regina to look at her also.

"It is her Regina." Daniel said with a slight smile. She looked at him once more with widened eyes. She knew what he meant. Chloe is her daughter.

"She.. But." Regina said now exactly knowing what to say. Daniel noticed this and the fact that some people were starting to stare.

"Lets go to your home darling and we will talk there." Regina looked at him thankfully and nodded.

*break*

regina poured two cups of coffee and a cup of coco for Chloe. As she stood in the kitchen alone. Her whole world was spinning. When they walked home Chloe didn't say one word she just walked behind as Daniel walked beside Regina. Regina sighed putting some marshmallows into the coco.

She wanted to so badly hold her daughter close but she didn't want to push her sighed and wiped away her stray tears and went back into the living room where Chloe and Daniel sat across from one another by the fire.

"Here some coffee for you Daniel and Chloe I got you some coco if that is okay?" Regina regretted asking her, for Chloe looked up from her hands to show the sadness and wanting in her beautiful brown eyes. She felt her heart shatter in a million pieces. Chloe nodded and grabbed the coco from the table slightly sipping it. Normally Daniel would remind her of her manners but he knee his daughter needed time to adjust to the situation.

"So.. How?" Regina asked sitting next to Daniel and looking into he daughter's eyes again immediately regretting it seeing tears form in Chloe's eyes.

"Cora... She faked everything.. Even though Chloe did die, but Cora saved her and gave her to me after." Daniel said knowing that Regina would have so many more questions later but he wanted to let her get to know Chloe. Regina nodded knowing her mother well enough to know she would do something that terrible.

"Wait...Cora is your mother?" Chloe asked causing her parents to look at her surprised that she finally spoke.

"Yes darling... Why?" Regina questioned looking at Chloe who covered her mouth in shock. Regina saw the pain in her eyes and knew something was terribly wrong.

"The Queen of Hearts...Her name was Cora.. She was there." Chloe said in the middle of her sobs as tears fell faster.

"No...she was.. No" Daniel said as tears filled his own eyes. Regina looked at him and knew that it was something terrible.

"Daniel what?" Daniel looked at Regina and grabbed one of her hands.

"When Chloe was 14 she fell into a portal. She was gone for almost a year until she found a way out. But there was a queen..lt was Cora...she..."

"Tried to take my heart..." Chloe finished sobbing. Regina felt her own tears fall and she couldn't help but go and sit beside her daughter taking her hand.

"Did she take it?" Chloe shook her head.

"She... Threatened to take it unless... I" Chloe couldn't finish and she broke down into a fit of heart breaking sobs. Regina couldn't handle it anymore and she did all she could think of and she pulled her daughter close to her.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered and Chloe clung onto her mother for dear life. Regina held onto Chloe until her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"What was she going to say Daniel?" Regina said wanting to get the answer. Daniel only shook his head.

"She never told me...it changed her though." He said. Regina kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you." She whispered before falling asleep with her child in her arms at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe's POV**

I awaken to fell warmth surrounding me and take a deep breath remembering what had happened recently. I feel tears fill my eyes but I refuse to let them fall it was weakness I knew that.

I feel something moving beside me and I look and see Regina holding me close so my head was on her chest and her arm was wrapped around me in a protective way. My eyes feel heavy with the sound of her slow and steady heartbeat but I shake the sleep away and turn around careful not to wake my mother.

My father is sleeping in the chair across from the couch and I smile hearing a small snore escape his wide open mouth. I look at him then feel the tears fall from my eyes that I was trying so hard to keep in.

I feel the overwhelming emotions that I had since I came here come back all at once and can't hold it in. I let out a small sob and feel my Chest tighten as I try to control everything so I don't wake anyone.

**Regina's POV**

I wake to feel Chloe shaking violently in my arms and I feel my heart break with each tear I see fall from her eyes. I remember crying that much when I found out that she was gone that my little girl had died.

She was all I had left of Daniel at the time and she was dead when I gave birth to her, but my mother saved her. She felt her own tears fall as she remembered the night of her daughter's death. She didn't sleep at all she only cried until she no longer had any more tears.

I shake away the memory's as I hear a heart crushing sob escape Chloe's mouth and I can see she is trying to hold it all in but she is no longer strong enough. Her daughter is broken just like me and I can't handle watching her suffer. I let my tears spill and fall into Chloe's hair knowing she had no idea I was watching her.

**Narrator's POV**

Chloe felt her chest tighten more and she wanted to let it all out so badly but she knew she couldn't handle being judged for her weakness once again.

"All I want is my mom.." She said barely above a whisper as she tried to get out Regina grabbed her arm. Chloe looked at Regina with wide eyes and she could see that Regina had been crying also. Regina grabbed Chloe's cheek and wiped away Chloe's tears with her thumb but knew there would be more to come.

"Mommy." Chloe said breaking down into a fit of silent sobs trying not to wake her father, but Regina and her both knew that Daniel was a heavy sleeper. Regina grabbed her daughter and pulled her close so her face was buried in her chest.

"Oh darling." Regina said rubbing her daughter's back. Chloe continued to sob holding onto Regina tightly so scared that she would disappear at any point in time. Regina returned this gesture and continuously looked at Daniel thinking they would both still be dead.

"I missed you so much mommy!" Chloe sobbed and it brought tears to her eyes realizing she never got to raise her child. Regina held Chloe closer, if it was even possible, and tried her

"Chloe hey look at me." Chloe looked up at her mother and sobbed even more seeing her mother looking at her finally.

"Mommy I... She..." Chloe started but couldn't finish remembering what cora did to her. She felt her chest tighten as she felt it was harder to breath.

"Chloe look into my eyes!" Chloe looked into her mother's eyes and she felt all the pain go away she felt safe looking at her mother. She was the person that Chloe had longed for her whole life. Chloe loved her father, but she never had a mother and having one made her feel so complete.

"Tell me what happened!" Regina said knowing that Chloe had kept it in so long. Chloe remembered that year it was terrible and she never knew how to face it until she saw her mother she knew she could trust her with her secret.

"Cora tried to take my heart." Chloe lowered her shirt to show scars covering her chest where Cora had tried many times from many angles to pull her heart out.

"True love.." Regina said causing Chloe to merely nod.

"She was angry and threatened to kill my father unless I did as she asked." Chloe looked down as new tears fell from her eyes.

"What did she make you do sweetie?" Regina said squeezing her daughter's hand tighter.

"She made me take hearts from so many innocent people. She taught me magic and told me I was special and stronger because I am a product of true love. She made me do terrible things that made me feel so bad inside I felt like I needed a reason better than protecting my father to do such a thing." Chloe looked away as tears fell faster.

"She let you go?" Regina questioned scared of her true answer hoping that maybe Cora let her go.

"That is what I am scared of. I ran and opened a portal back to daddy and was safe but I know she is going to come after me especially now because I am with you I don't want you or daddy to get hurt!" Chloe said sobbing into her mother's chest once more.

"She won't hurt us sweetie!" Regina said rubbing her daughter's back as she cried.

"Before I jumped through I heard her scream that she would kill me if it was the last thing she would ever do!" Regina tensed up terrified of losing her daughter again she felt her heart pound faster thinking about her mother sucking the life out of Chloe and she could never let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina held her daughter close as she cried trying to process all of what she just heard. Knowing that Chloe running away from Cora would make her seek revenge. Chloe looked up at her mother and could see the concern lingering in them.

"Mom she won't hurt you or daddy." Regina looked down at her daughter with tears filling her eyes knowing that her daughter never put herself first.

"Sweetie I am scared she will hurt you!" Chloe moved from her mothers grip. She sat up and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter as long as daddy and you a safe!" She said sternly looking into her mother's brown eyes much like her own.

"I want you safe to sweetie! I couldn't bare to lose you again! It was terrible loosing you the first time I wanted to die!" Chloe looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Is that why you became the evil queen?" Regina tensed at the way her daughter said that title with such terror in her voice.

" Yes, I blamed Snow for Daniel and I stayed sane knowing I would always have a piece of him with me but when Cora said you were dead I didn't see any reason to not let the evil overcome me." Chloe sighed knowing it must have been hard growing up with Cora and thinking her only family was dead was terrible.

"I never knew who you were. Dad would never tell me about you. When I was little we would play in the forest and I would ask but he told me I was to young. Then the curse came he told me when it was broken then I knew why he didn't tell me before..." Chloe stopped knowing she had gone to far and Regina could see the worry in her face.

"Sweetie what is it?" Regina said. Chloe looked at her with guilt in her eyes. She didn't want to make her mother feel bad on any occasion.

"I met you before.. I was ten." Regina looked her her confused then looked closely at her daughter and took in a deep breath remembering that face.

_The Queen held the man against the tree and she walked up to him with a smirk. _

_"So you believe it is smart to steal from the Evil Queen?" She said with a stern voice. The old man looked petrified as she tightened the grip on him. _

_"No your majesty I was only hungry my family needs food." Regina only smirked and put her hand in his chest. _

_"Wrong answer!" She was about to pull it out when. Dagger hit the tree right beside the mans head making Regina pull out her hand to turn. _

_"Let him go!" She heard a voice of a girl coming from the forest but saw no one there. _

_"Says who? Show yourself!" Regina yelled. A young girl who looked to be around ten came from behind the trees. _

_"Let him go!" She said threatening the throw her other dagger. Regina looked at the girl with anger. _

_"Do you know who I am?" She stated never receiving this much disrespect. The young girl smirked knowing that she was angered. _

_"Yeah you are a terrible evil woman who has killed many and does not deserve to be the Queen!" Regina released the man and he ran off as she approached the young girl now seeing her features. Her long brown hair was thick and shiny. Her brown eyes showed wisdom and strength beyond hers years. She reminded her of Daniel. _

_"What gives you the right to speak to me that way?" Regina said with pure annoyance in her voice. The girl only smirked walking closer to Regina. _

_"What gives you the right to kill so many innocent people when you should be killed for what you have done!" She said with anger now filling her voice. _

_"What is your name!" Regina said getting so close to the child's face their noses almost touched. _

_"Chloe the girl who will kill you!" She said with so much anger it almost hurt Regina. Regina stood in shock having the memories of her daughter fill her head. She had so many thoughts running around she didn't notice when the girl was gone but she saw her many times again for the same reason. _

Regina looked at Chloe seeing the same eyes from that day so long ago.

"I am so sorry.." Regina said knowing how terrible she was as the Evil Queen and how much her daughter should hate her.

"No I am if I knew who you were I wouldn't have done all the things I did. When dad told me who you really were I was more angry at myself than at you. I was so ashamed of what I did to you. I thought that when you would see me you would have wanted to kill me for what I did, but you are different if I knew about what you went through before I wouldn't have.. I just.." Regina grabbed her arm making her stop. She was in shock that her daughter actually was mad at herself for her actions.

"I deserved it and honestly I am so glad you did it!" Chloe gave her a confused look.

"If you didn't always stop me like that I would have killed a lot more people and evil would have over came me greater and I am so glad that I never hurt you. If I hurt you I don't know what I would have done." Chloe smiled and hugged her mother.

"I love you mom!" Regina smiled hearing Chloe start to fall asleep.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe awoke with a start. She sat up quickly feeling the sweat on the back of her neck. She had another nightmare. Her mother left her again and continued to fulfill her role as the evil queen with Cora at her side. The thought sent shivers down her spine. She looked around to see she was alone in the living room.

'No' she thought as she slowly put her feet on the floor. 'They really left me... I am worthless just like Cora said' she quickly stood searching the house hoping she was wrong. Se saw the suitcases they brought still by the door, but her father's was gone. Her heart started pounding.

'Was last night a dream. She acted like she cared so much.' She then thought that she should not have told Regina about meeting her in the enchanted forest. They probably both hated her. Tears fell from her eyes as she grabbed her bag heading towards the door.

"Daniel!" Chloe jumped hearing her mother saying that while laughing. She dropped the bag by the door and turned to see Regina over Daniel's shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

"what Regina?" He said laughing at her expense. She playfully punched his back with a huge smile on her face. He finally had mercy and set her down. Regina froze once she saw how sad her daughter looked.

"chloe?" She said giving Daniel a concerned look. He knew something was wrong with his little girl just by looking in her gorgeous eyes. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"princess? Whats wrong honey?" Their eyes met and that was all that needed to happen for the sobs to come out of Chloe's mouth. Daniel automatically pulled Chloe into a hug running his fingers through her hair. Chloe placed her chin on his shoulder and sobbed.

"I thought.. I thought you left me daddy." She said holding him tighter letting more sobs escape thinking of how scared she was.

"I would never leave you! You know that!" Chloe just held him tighter. Regina stood there speechless. Her heart broke in half seeing her daughter so upset. She felt bad for not waking her daughter when they took Daniel's stuff upstairs, but she wanted her to sleep.

"Chloe? I'm so sorry..I should have woke you up!" Chloe let go of her dad. She shocked them both when she ran into Regina's arms holding her tight. Regina placed her hand on the back of Chloe's head. She looked to Daniel with pain on her face. She could see it on his face also.

"we will never leave you honey." Daniel said as Chloe pulled back from the hug. She nodded and wiped away her tears and giving a small smile.

"I'm sorry that was really stupid.." Chloe said getting embarrassed. Daniel grabbed her arm immediately.

"none of your feelings are stupid princess. Now how about your mother and I show you your new room." He said with a wink. Chloe smiled and gave a nod. Daniel grabbed her bag and they all went up the stairs and turned right. As her parents went ahead of her she turned and saw a door cracked it seemed to be a child's room. She felt a wave of panic fill her, but she shook it away hoping that there was an explanation. She caught up to her parents before they noticed and Daniel looked at her before opening the door.

"ready to see it?" Chloe eagerly nodded as Daniel opened the door. Shock filled her seeing the enormous room with window to the front with a bench so she could sit at read. The bed was directly across and was purple with Gold detail, and it also had a gold canopy with purple curtains so she could pull them closed. She saw a bathroom that was directly across from the door. There was a beautiful walk in closet right beside the bed.

"how?" Chloe managed to get out. It was like Regina knew her so well. She looked at them both confused.

"Well this morning your father helped me with it and I just poofed up everything you needed! There are some clothes that will help you blend in more in the closet." I looked at her and smiled widely. The thought of magic did scare Chloe, but she knew her mother has changed for the better.

"thank you so much!" Chloe said exploring her new room.

"Well you get settled in okay honey? We will be downstairs." Daniel said smiling. As they started to leave Regina stopped Daniel at the door and Daniel knew that look he smiled and nodded heading down stairs to give her and Chloe alone time.

"Chloe?" Regina said to Chloe who was looking out the window. Chloe jumped thinking her mother had gone downstairs.

"I'm sorry I thought you went downstairs. Whats wrong?" She asking knowing there was a reason her mother stayed. Regina sighed and sat on the bed patting the spot next to her. Chloe sat down and Regina took hold of her hand firmly.

"You know I love you?" Regina said looking straight into Chloe's eyes. She knew Chloe was hiding something.

"yeah.." She said looking at her hands not wanting to face the look on her mother's loving face. She knew if she did she would start crying so she tried to hold back her tears. Regina grabbed Chloe's chin forcing her to look up.

"Hey, sweetie look at me." As soon as their eyes met Chloe's filled with tears. She tried to turn away, but Regina wouldn't allow it. She wiped her daughter's tears with her thumb and used her other hand to grab Chloe's.

"tell me sweetie." Chloe sighed knowing she couldn't hide anything from her mother even though she has not known her long a mother also knows when something is wrong.

"I had a nightmare before I woke this morning..." She said trying to look anywhere but her mother's loving eyes.

"you left me because Cora said I was worthless. You were on her side. You wanted to kill me." Chloe pulled her face away from her mother's hand and looked down not able to force herself to look at whatever emotion was on her mother's face.

"oh honey... I would never be against you! I would definitely never join forces with my mother against my family! I love you honey!" Chloe looked at her mother almost in shock. She wasn't used to so much love from anyone other than her father. Regina saw the shock on her daughter's face and her heart broke in two.

"I...I just.. I love you mom!" Chloe said launching herself into her mother's arms. Regina held her daughter close as she heard the sobs escaping her lips.

"Shhhh sweetie its alright. I will always protect you!" Chloe pulled away letting go quickly and wiping her tears. She hated looking weak in front of her mother.

"I know you will." Chloe gave Regina a smile as she stood up.

"If you need anything honey your father and I will be right downstairs." Chloe nodded as Regina closed the door. As soon as the door closed she let her tears fall once more. The fear was still in her mind. She sighed and went back over to the window trying to remove the terror from her mind and focus on the fact that she finally had both of her parents. For now...


End file.
